


Once. I. Twice. Love. Three times. You

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: When Sebastian has trouble with his parade car, he gets a ride from Dan.





	

“Seb?” Dan called softly, the corners of his mouth lifting into a grin as he spotted the red capped driver happily seated in his parade car. He stepped forwards, chuckling to himself as he spotted Sebastian’s relaxed position, the way his feet were propped against the soft leather seats and his arms slung carelessly against the back of the blue car. The dark sunglasses obscured his eyes but Dan could imagine the sparkle in the brilliant blue. 

Sebastian turned his head, “Problem?” He asked innocently, as if sitting in Dan’s car was the most natural thing in the world.

“I think you’re in the wrong car.” Dan answered, his fingers tracing the sticker proudly presenting his name: RICCIARDO.

Sebastian shrugged, “They told me to join someone else.”

Dan laughed, “You sure they didn’t mean Kimi?” There was no way Ferrari would be pleased with Sebastian sitting with a Red Bull driver.

“His name might have come up but your car’s more fun. Plus…” Sebastian paused for a moment as his fingers slipped beneath the collar to his shirt, seeking the cool metal he had grown so fond of, “I’m technically a Ricciardo too so this is mine too.” He traced the circle that hung around his neck, so desperately longing to wear it proudly upon his finger. But he knew, while working in this industry, it was impossible. Instead, the two had settled for matching chains to display the symbol of love, hiding it from the world around them but ensuring that the two knew they were always present.

“Seb!” Dan exclaimed as his eyes darted frantically around them, checking that no-one had overheard or seen Sebastian. Confident that their secret had remained a secret, Dan climbed into the backseat alongside Seb. It was small enough that his leg brushed against Seb’s, the warm from his skin felt strongly against his thigh. With every corner around the track, Dan’s shoulder nudged against Sebastian’s, closing the distance between the two. 

“You know…” Dan considered, turning to Sebastian, “I think it would suit you.”

Sebastian raised his eyebrow, “What would?” He asked curiously before waving at the fans surrounding the track edges.

“Ricciardo. Sebastian Ricciardo-Vettel.”

Dan felt a rough rest against his knee, the calloused fingers a rough contrast to his smooth skin. Hidden from the view of the fans, Sebastian squeezed Dan’s leg. Once. I. Twice. Love. Three times. You. With all the fan meets, all the press conferences, all the media lurking in the background it was difficult to find opportunities to spend time together or say what they mean. But over the years, they had created their own way of loving each other, three squeezes. A small action but one with so much meaning behind it. 

“I’ll take it if they let me.” Sebastian spoke softly, his voice barely above a whisper, fearing the driver would be able to hear their conversation, “I want the world to know how much I love you.”

This time, Dan placed his hand against Sebastian’s leg and squeezed. Once. I. Twice. Love. Three times. You.


End file.
